Paradise
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Rumpo Rumpo Custom |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Van |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = paradise |handlingname = PARADISE |textlabelname = PARADISE |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version; pre-modified only) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Paradise is a camper conversion van featured in the free Beach Bum update for Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Paradise is a variant of the Rumpo, being converted into a beach camper van. The Paradise, unlike the Rumpo, features side windows with curtains inside, which can be seen either opened or closed (also allowing the player a better view on the inside when the curtains are open). Another feature seen in the Paradise, not present on the Rumpo, is a front license plate mounted on the bumper. The vehicle comes primarily in a blue color with a white roof and four different liveries. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Paradise performs quite similar to the Rumpo, being a variant, and like so, it has moderately high speed and only mid-level handling. It can, however, perform a bit better off road than the Rumpo. The Paradise can perform decently if modified in Los Santos Customs. The large size of the Paradise makes it very useful as mobile cover, especially if it is fitted with armor and bulletproof tires. Its size, weight, and resilience to damage makes up for its slow acceleration. It is best to park it with the right side facing the enemies, so the driver and rear passengers can quickly exit and take cover behind the left side of the vehicle. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' Vehicle does not have access to the regular Respray options. The only available options are the ones listed here. Image Gallery ;Liveries ParadiseSurf-GTAV-SSASA.png|The '''Paradise' (Surf) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ParadiseShark-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Paradise (Shark) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ParadiseLogger-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Paradise (Logger) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ParadiseOctopus-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Paradise (Octopus) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ;Other Paradise-GTAV-Front.png|Paradise in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Paradise-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Paradise on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Automatically added to the all three protagonists' garage when the DLC is installed. ;Enhanced version *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $50,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos at no cost in GTA Online. It now costs $25,000 from later updates. *One of the contraband storing vehicles variant. *One will always spawn at the destination of Steal Vehicle Cargo mission Race Bet, it is unobtainable. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The liveries that the Paradise uses changes for each character: **Michael will have the Surf livery. **Franklin will have the Octopus livery. **Trevor will have the Logger livery. **The online protagonist may have the Shark livery when ordering the van in GTA Online or respraying it at Los Santos Customs. *The Paradise can be selected in a Online Race as an Off-road vehicle rather than a van, this is most likely due to the Rumpo's good performance when off-roading. *Before the website layout was overhauled, Southern San Andreas Super Autos would display a Paradise with roof racks and surfboards not available in actual gameplay mounted atop. **After the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update for the enhanced version, the image was replaced and that it no longer shows the Paradise equipped with these accessories. *Any Paradise purchased prior to Title Update 1.13 could not be sold. **As of the Bikers update, any Paradise purchased before the 1.13 update can be sold. *The default radio station for the Paradise is Blue Ark. Navigation }}de:Paradise (V) es:Paradise Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Customized Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Beach Bum Update Category:DLC Vehicles